finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
King Giott
King Giott , or Jiott is a Non-Player Character in Final Fantasy IV. He is the king of the Dwarves who live in the Underworld, and he reigns from the Dwarven Castle. He has a daughter named Luca. Giott also appears in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Yang, and Cid first meet Giott after the ''Enterprise has been damaged. They announce that they have come to the Dwarves' Castle seeking help in defending the Crystal there, and the Dwarves are in a war with the Red Wings over the Crystal. Giott asks them if the Dwarves can use the Enterprise in battle, however, Cid announces that it has been damaged and cannot stand the intense heat of the Underworld. Cid leaves to repair the Enterprise and wrap its body in mystic silver. Giott announces that the Crystal is still safe, but Yang senses something strange in the Crystal room. Luca's dolls, the Calcabrina, have become possessed by Golbez. Giott lets the party into the back to defeat them. They succeed, but then Golbez appears, and after a long battle, he steals the Crystal. Giott then announces that the last Crystal is in the Sealed Cave which Golbez cannot open. He then says that it is a good time to reclaim the other Crystals in the Tower of Babil. He orders his tanks to create a diversion so that Cecil may enter the tower. Cecil's party fails to acquire the other Crystals, and they return to the Dwarves' Castle. Giott decides that it is time to open the Sealed Cave. He orders Luca to give Cecil her necklace, which is the key to opening the Sealed Cave. However, Golbez steals that Crystal, too. Giott then tells Cecil about the Lunar Whale that was alluded to in the Mysidian Legend. The Dwarves do not know that Mysidia exists, but Cecil does. Giott is next seen during the battle with the Giant of Babil, where he commands an army of tanks to defend the world against it. After the battle, he goes to the Tower of Wishes in Mysidia to pray for Cecil. In the ending, he orders his tanks scrapped because he believes that there will be no more wars, and later attends Cecil and Rosa's wedding along with Luca. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Giott does not appear in the game, but Luca mentions that her father, King Giott send the dwarves' tanks at the base of the Tower of Babil when the tower glowed for a few moments. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Seventeen years after the game, the Red Wings attack the castle again, and Giott warns Rydia that the girl leading the forces stole the Dark Crystal, and had the same power to control Eidolons that Rydia has. Luca and Rydia head to retrieve the Dark Crystal from the Sealed Cave, Giott entrusting Luca's safety to Rydia. During Zangetsu's time undercover at the castle, he witnesses Giott giving a speech to his men about the casualties and hardships in the aftermath of the crystal war, his men expressing exasperation and implying this to occur often. In Porom's tale, Cid stops by the castle with Rydia, Porom and Palom on their way to the Passage of the Eidolons. Luca, excited to see Palom, accompanies them, shushing her father's mentions that she talks of Palom frequently. In the game's ending, with the true nature of the Crystals revealed to him by Luca, Giott confesses it is over his head, but declares dwarves are not meant to ponder the mysteries of the universe, they are a simple folk, and he sees no reason to continue guarding the Crystal as they have always done regardless of its origins. Gallery Trivia *In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Giott is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Warrior job. Giott Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters Category:Kings